SPD Emergency
by AngelinaCarson25
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

**Big, bright lights shining over the prison cells in the Neptune Cell, Emperor Gruumm, leader of the Troobian Forces, was rubbing his horns, which were cut in half by S.P.D's Commander Anubis Cruger, while his allie, a little girl called Mora, was sleeping. Suddenly, Gruumm heard a beeping noise from their cell, when the cell door was blasted open, Mora woke up and looked at the snake-headed robots, she asked, "Gruumm, what are they?"**

**"I don't know," Gruumm replied, "but as long as they're helping us, I don't care." They both got up and followed the robots into a space craft, then the space craft blasted off from the Cells. **

**Back in the S.P.D Headquarters, Kat Manx was analysing the cells, when Cruger came in, "Doggie, bad news, some robots had got into the Neptune Cell, Gruumm and Mora have escaped."**

**"We have no choice but to send a team to investigate." Cruger replied.**

**Meanwhile, at the S.P.D Boarding School in England, the Commander called Sven Finton, who was an Alien with a Shark's head, was having an assembly. He announced, "I'm afraid I have bad news, I've had just recieve a report from Commander Cruger that Emperor Gruumm and Mora have escaped. I want the following people to come up here: Nathan Lewis, Tyrone Flint, Emma Lopez and Natalie Winton." As they went up, Finton said, "You four will go to the Nebula Galaxy and investigate."**

**Later on in the Evening, a seventeen year old girl, with long brown hair and green eyes called Angelina Wicks, was in the Rec Room when a little boy with ginger hair and light blue eyes, who was a cyborg, called C.O.L.I.N, known as a Co-Operative Living Intelligent Navigator, came in. "I've been looking for you." He said.**

**"Why?" Angelina asked.**

**"Because Finton asked me to give you this." He handed her a letter. She opened and read it. It said:**

_**Dear Miss Wicks,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the S.P.D Academy in Newtech City. Your flight will be at your time, 2pm Saturday at Heathrow Airport, you will be picked up by Dr Kat Manx at Newtech City Airport. We look forward to seeing you.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger**_

_**Base Commander.**_

**"Well?" Colin spoke.**

**"I've been accepted to the Ranger Academy in Newtech City." Angelina replied.**

**"When do you leave?"**

**"Saturday."**

**Saturday had arrived, Angelina was on the plane, asleep when she kept dreaming about a battle, with her against a gothic boy with a mohawk. By the time the boy was going to attack, she woke up. She had finally arrived in Newtech City. After she had picked up her bag, she went through the Arrival Zone, when she spotted a woman, who looked like a Cat, holding a sign saying, _A. Wicks_. Angelina thought, _That must be her_. So, she went up to Kat and said, "Hello, are you Dr Manx?"**

**"Yes I am," Kat replied. "You must be Angelina Wicks."**

**"Yes, it's nice to meet you." They both walked out of the Arrival Zone and out to the Streets.**

**Meanwhile, Gruumm and Mora were still in the craft when Mora asked, "Gruumm, where're we going?"**

**"For the ninehundredth time, I don't know." Gruumm raised his voice.**

**"I was only just asking."**

**A couple of hours later, Angelina and Kat had finally arrived at the S.P.D Academy. When they went inside, they were greeted by Cruger, "Welcome to the S.P.D Academy, Miss Wicks."**

**"Thank you for having me here, Sir." Angelina replied.**

**"You're welcome, let's go the Command Centre." When they arrived at the Command Centre, Kat's assistant, Boom ran in, and said, out of breath, "Kat...need help...in lab. Machine...won't...turn off." **

**"I'll get Sophie to modify the program." Kat replied. Suddenly, Boom looked at Angelina and hugged her, then he said, "I haven't seen you since you were ten."**

**"You two know each other?" Cruger asked.**

**"Boom's my cousin." Angelina replied.**

**"I better go, see you later cos." Boom said as he rushed off.**

**"I'll send someone to see you, Angelina." Kat said. She pushed a button and said, "Cadet Drew to the Commander Centre." Suddenly, a blonde, female pink Ranger called Sydney Drew came in said, "You wanted to see me."**

**"Yes Syd." Cruger replied. "This is Angelina Wicks, I've assigned her to B-Squad. I want you to look after her and make sure she knows what to do."**

**"Yes sir." So Syd showed Angelina round the Academy, as she did, she asked Angelina, "So, what do think of the Academy so far?"**

**"It's brilliant, I mean, comparing the Academy to the one in England, my old Academy looks like a Hostal." Angelina replied.**

**"Glad you like it." Later on, Syd took Angelina to her bedroom, Angelina looked at the other bed, with yellow covers and asked, "Whose bed's that?"**

**"Z's, I know, she's very messy." Syd replied.**

**Suddenly, they heard two people arguing, out of the room, Angelina asked, "What's going on?"**

**"I have no idea." Syd replied as she pressed the button to make the door open. The two people who were arguing was, Sky Tate, the Red Ranger and Z Delgado, the Yellow Ranger. "This is the third time you blew me out, Sky. I can't take it anymore." Z yelled.**

**"Well if you feel that way, maybe we shouldn't be together." Sky yelled back, then he walked out, while Z burst into tears. Syd asked Angelina, "Will be okay if you go to room while I help Z?"**

**"Yeah, that'll be fine, let me know if she's alright." Angelina replied as they walked out. Angelina walked into the door on the left, next to Syd and Z's room, when she walked on Bridge Carson,a Blue Ranger, who was topless. "Sorry, wrong room." Angelina blushed. She walked out and rushed to the other door next to Syd's room. As she went in, the doors opened again, "Excuse me." A male voice spoke. As she turned round, she found out it was the topless Blue Ranger, this time, he had a top on. "You've dropped this." He continued as he gave her her watch back. "Thanks." Angelina replied.**

**"I'm Bridge."**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Angelina."**

**"So, you're the new Power Ranger?"**

**"I dunno, hopefully."**

**Meanwhile, Gruumm and Mora landed on a planet called Yresim, where they met a young woman, with purple snake eyes, long blonde hair. "Who are you?" Gruumm asked.**

**"Surely you must know, I'm Omni's niece, Sekans." She replied.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning, Syd, Z and Sky were relaxing, when Bridge asked, as he picked a plate of toast. "Does anyone want any toast? It's really 'buttery.'" He wiggled his fingers. Angelina suddenly came in, "Morning." She yawned. "Does anyone want a cup of tea?"**

**"We don't have tea." Sky replied.**

**"That's alright, I've brought a box of teabags with me."**

**"Yeah, okay." Z said.**

**Suddenly, Angelina grabbed a piece of toast as she walked past Bridge, and said, "Cheers." Syd and Z giggled. Then Sky said to Angelina, "We also don't have a..."**

**"I'll just get my kettle." Angelina replied as she went back her room. Bridge said, "She's come equipped."**

**"Found it." Angelina came back. As she'd put the kettle on, she asked Bridge, "Why are you wearing gloves?"**

**"He has psychic powers, like reading people's auras," Z replied. "So he has to wear them to control them."**

**"What special ability do you have?" Syd asked.**

**"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.**

**"Well, Z can repacate," Sky replied, "Syd can turn her fist into earth materials whenever she touches it, and I have the ability to create force fields."**

**"Don't think I've got one." **

**"Can I read your aura?" Bridge asked Angelina.**

**"Sure." So Bridge took off one of his gloves, moved his hand past Angelina. Bridge answered, "Let's see, some bluey-grey colour, either you're homesick or you're about to be sick. Wait that's purple for sickness."**

**Meanwhile, in a Cave in Yresim, Sekans was in her room when Gruumm came in, "What is your plan, Princess?"**

**"I'm sending a monster to steal peoples' jewelleries." Sekans replied.**

**"But why?"**

**"Because I do, don't question my plans."**

**"My apologys Princess."**

**"Now, I've sent one of my warriors to steal them for me." Meanwhile, on Earth, the Rangers were called to the Command Centre, "What is it, Commander?" Syd asked.**

**"People had reported that their jewelleries have been stolen." Cruger replied.**

**"I have an analysis of where the theft is taking place." Kat said.**

**"We better go." Sky said.**

**They arrived downtown, Bridge took of this glove and moved his hand, "I found something, it looks like Lizard's top half and a Horse's bottom half." Bridge explained.**

**"It's Laets." Angelina said.**

**"How do you know?" Sky asked, when suddenly, snake-headed robots appeared, "Not Pythodrons." Angelina said. As they fought them, Sky ordered, "Bridge, you and Angelina find that Laets, we'll take care of these goons." So Bridge and Angelina ran after Laets, who was invisible, when they caught up with him, Bridge punched him from the back, when Laets appeared. Laets pushed Bridge to the ground. As Angelina lifted Bridge up, Laets said to Angelina, "Well well, we meet at last, Cadet." Angelina high-kicked him, and was about to make the punch when Laets got there first, lashed at Angelina. She fell to the ground. By the time she looked up, Laets had gone. A few hours later, the Rangers were recovering, Angelina felt angry, she thought she didn't deserve to be a Ranger, not after what happened. Suddenly, the tannoy said, "Cadet Wicks, to the Command Centre." So Angelina went there, "You wanted to see me Commander?"**

**"Yes," Cruger replied, "You had forgotten something while you were out there."**

**"What's that?" Suddenly, Cruger got out a Morpher, gave to her and said, "This. You are now officially a Power Ranger."**

**"Thank you sir." Suddenly, the alarms went off, Kat announced as she pressed a button, "Rangers reported to the Command Centre immediately." The rest of the Rangers ran in, "What's happening?" Sky asked.**

**"Laets is attacking the city. Stop him." The rangers got out their Morphers, and yelled, "S.P.D Emergency." They morphed, jumped into their new Delta Runners, and drove into the City, the transformed into the Megazord, Laets' robot made the first hit, "Whoa, I think I'm going to sick." Angelina said.**

**"Oh dear," Laets laughed. Megazord threw in five punches. They blasted the robot, Laets escaped, "They might have destroyed the robot, but they won't get me."**

**"We'll see about that," Sky said.**

**"Who's going to stop me?"**

**"One. S.P.D Red," Sky yelled.**

**"Two. S.P.D Blue," Bridge yelled.**

**"Three. S.P.D Green," Angelina yelled.**

**"Four. S.P.D Yellow," Z yelled.**

**"Five. S.P.D Pink," Syd yelled.**

**"Space Patrol Delta, defenders of Earth." They yelled. They all ran towards Laets and fought him, then Sky said to Angelina, "You do it, Rookie."**

**"Right." Angelina replied as she got out her morpher, and said to Laets, "You are accused of stealing people's Jewelleries, prepare to be judged. Judgement Mode." He was found gulity, Angelina confined him, "Let me out." Laets yelled from the Containtment card. They congradulated Angelina.**

**Meanwhile in Yresim, Mora went up to Gruumm, "I want to be Morgana again."**

**"Why?" Gruumm asked, "I thought you loved being Mora."**

**"There's nothing to do as Mora, please turn me into Morgana."**

**"Very well." Gruumm pointed his stick and Mora transformed into Morgana. Back on Earth, Angelina was getting ready for bed when Sky came in, Angelina jumped, "Sky, you frightened me." Angelina said.**

**"Sorry," Sky replied, "I wanted to ask you something."**

**"If you're asking me out, the answers probably no."**

**"No I wasn't, I wanted to know how you knew what those Pythodrons were and who that Goon was."**

**"If I told you, will you promise not to tell anyone else."**

**"Of course."**

**"Well, my older sister, Rachel, was a Power Ranger, she travelled to Mirinoi where there was a battle, Laets was one of the last warriors she battled with. She'd been Mission In Action for four years. Dad still doesn't know how to deal with it."**

**"Where is he now?"**

**"In Naples, he needed time on his own."**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning, Angelina was getting some clothes out when Bridge came in, "You're not leaving already, are you?" He asked.**

**"No," Angelina replied. "I'm just sorting about some clothes, don't know why I picked out pink, not my colour." **

**"So you're having Green."**

**"Yep. Do you know if there's any Charity shops here?"**

**"Actually, I have a friend, Jack who gives clothes to the poor."**

**"Well, can you come with me to give to him?"**

**"Sure." Suddenly, a blonde girl came in, "Bridge, Kat want you and Angelina to go and see her."**

**"Thanks," Bridge replied, "Angelina, have you met Sophie?"**

**"No I haven't, nice to meet you Sophie," Angelina greeted Sophie. "Are you a Cadet here?"**

**"No, I work here."**

**"Sophie's a Cyborg." Bridge explained.**

**"Really?" Angelina said.**

**"Yep. A Serious One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor." Sophie replied. "Well you both better go and see Kat." So Angelina and Bridge went to see Kat, "Now, the Commander and I have decided to give you both an Arsenal." Kat explained. "Bridge, you've been given the Delta Van, while Angelina has your Delta Cycle, if that's okay."**

**"Yeah sure." Bridge replied. Later on, Bridge and Angelina went Downtown, with Angelina's clothes, to find Jack. They saw some people gathering round a Van, "He must be here." They went up the Van when a dark man, with dreadlocks greeted them, "Hey Bridge, how's it going?"**

**"Hi Jack." Bridge replied, "This is Angelina Wicks, our new Green ranger."**

**"Nice to meet you Angelina, I'm Jack." Jack said to Angelina.**

**"Nice to meet you too, Bridge told me that you give clothes to the poor, so I wanted to give most my clothes to you." Angelina replied.**

**"Thanks, that's alot of Pink clothes here."**

**"Yep, don't know why some girls like pink."**

**"So Bridge," Jack spoke to Bridge, " How's Z?"**

**"Well, her and Sky broke up." Bridge replied.**

**"That's a shame." Suddenly, Angelina's morpher beeped, she answered, "What is it, Commander?"**

**"A monster is being spotted at the West End, stop him." Cruger replied. Angelina and Bridge yelled as they held their morphers, "S.P.D Emergency." They morphed. They joined the other Rangers. "Two more Rangers. This should be interesting." The wooden monster said. The rangers, apart from Angelina ran towards him, Angelina shouted, "Don't go near him." It was too late, the monster struck at them. By the time Angelina was about to make the move, the monster disappeared, the rest of the rangers unmorphed. When Angelina went up to the rangers, she noticed splinters attached to their uniforms. She called for the Delta Van, it had arrived. She pulled the rangers one by one inside the van, and drove off. Meanwhile in Yresim, Morgana was wandering around when Sekans shouted, "I don't believe this."**

**"What is it? Did the rangers win?" Morgana asked.**

**"No, my cousin will be coming here soon. He thinks he can boss me around because he's Omni's son."**

**Back on Earth, Angelina was in the Command Centre, looking at the files of the monster they were fighting, "I knew it." She said, "Retnilps."**

**"Who is he?" Boom asked.**

**"Retnilps is a wood monster," Kat replied. **

**"I heard his splinters can be fatal, hope it won't kill the other rangers." Cruger said.**

**"Not unless you pull the splinters off them immediately." Angelina explained, "But if the splinters remain more than three hours, it could cause fatality."**

**In the Hospital Wing, the rangers were recovering when Angelina and Kat came in. Angelina looked at them, Z had a splinter on her leg, Syd had one on her arm, Sky had one on his back and Bridge had one on his chest. Kat informed Dr. Felix, "We have to remove the splinters immediately, or they could die."**

**"Very well," Dr Felix replied, "We'll have to do it now."**

**"Okay, Angelina you stay here and help them, I have to do something." Kat said before she walked. Dr Felix plucked out the splinters from Sky and Syd, Sky held Syd's hand after she cried in agony. Angelina started plucking the splinters out of Z. She bit her lip, trying to forget the pain. Dr Felix place bandages on Sky, Syd and Z and took them to another room to recover, just as Angelina was plucking the splinter off Bridge's chest, it started bleeding, Angelina immediately a wet cloth against the wound, "Are you alright?" Angelina asked.**

**"I'll be fine. It was a lucky thing you didn't go after him too." Bridge replied.**

**"Yeah well, I should've stopped him before he did this to you lot."**

**"And you still can." Cruger's voice spoke from the doorway, "Wicks, I need you go and see Kat."**

**"But what about...?" Angelina began to speak.**

**"Don't worry, I'll look after Bridge, you go now." So Angelina went into the Lab. "Angelina, I have a new weapon ready for you." Kat explained, "It could be useful against Retnilps. I just need your morpher for a second, so I can upgraded it for the weapon." Angelina gave her morpher to Kat, and after a minute of the upgrade, Kat handed it back to her. So Angelina morphed, and went into the City where Retnilps was, "Hello again, green ranger." He said. "Meet the same fate as your friends did." He shot the splinter daggers at her, when suddenly she got out her morpher quickly, and yelled, "Delta Fire Blaster." Her morpher transformed into a Fire Blaster. She shot it at the daggers. Retnilps cried, Angelina's morpher transformed back, she said, "It's Judgement time." He was found guilty, Angelina confinded him. When Angelina got back, the rest of the rangers recovered. They congradulated her when Bridge went up to her and said, "Well done." Suddenly, he hugged her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It was a day before Valentine's Day, Syd was reading 'Miro' Magazine, while Sky, who was sitting on his own, was reading the S.P.D Handbook, for the ten millionth time, when Syd looked at him and asked, "Why are you sitting here on your own?"**

**"Because I am." Sky replied.**

**"Well, why don't you sit over here? It's not like I'm going to read aloud an article about me again." Sky gave in, and sat next to her. Meanwhile in the Lab, Kat was working on her computer when Angelina came in with a cup and said, "Here's your Coffee, Kat."**

**"You didn't have to bring it to me, I could've got it myself." Kat replied.**

**"I know, but I didn't want you walk about to get it."**

**"Well thank you." Angelina turned over to Boom, who was staring at Kat, and said, "Boom, here's your Coffee. Boom." Boom finally snapped out of himself, Angelina asked, "Are you alright?"**

**"Yes," Boom replied, "Well no." Then he pulled Angelina to one side and whispered, "It's just... I think I..."**

**"Fancy Kat?"**

**"No, I... love her."**

**"Blimey, have you told her?" He shook his head, hinting no. Angelina continued, "Boom, you tea strainer, you have to tell sometime, you know, maybe ask her out to dinner."**

**"Well I..."**

**"Don't worry, I'll sort something out." Angelina went off, after she gave Boom his Coffee, when she bumped into Cruger, who was stressed-out, "Are you okay, sir?" Angelina asked. "Is there something I can do?"**

**"No, it's just...Tomorrow is mine and Iscinia's Anniversary and I don't know what to do." Cruger replied.**

**"Well, how about going out for a meal, somewhere posh. Perhaps, you could let Kat and Boom go as well."**

**"I don't know..."**

**"I'll give you my pocket money to spend it on."**

**"Okay, are Kat and Boom actually going out?"**

**"Well, dunno, Boom's scared of asking her."**

**"I'll see what I can do, Cadet. And thank you for suggestion."**

**Later on, Angelina was in her room, looking at her photo of herself and a boy next to her, when Z came in, "You okay?" She asked.**

**"Not that much." Angelina replied, "Z, how do you when you're over someone?"**

**"Dunno, maybe you don't feel so much heartache, or you just feel like having some brother/sister bonding. Why?"**

**"Just wondered." As Z came in, she looked at the photo and asked, "Who's that?"**

**"My ex boyfriend, Steven. It's been a year since we had been together."**

**"When did you guys break up?"**

**"March last year, I really miss him, I had regretted the day I had let him go. I still do." Meanwhile, on Yresim, Gruumm, Morgana and Sekans were waiting for the arrival of Sekans' cousin, Gothra. A few minutes later, a tall, pale boy with a Mohawk arrived, "Hello, Gothra." Sekans said.**

**"Hello cousin, still playing dollies these days?" Gothra laughed. Sekans gave him a dirty look. He continued, "You must Emperor Gruumm, my father used to tell all about you. I wonder if I can have a word with you, privately."**

**"Of course." Gruumm replied as they walked off. **

**Back on Earth, Cruger went up to Boom, in the Lab and said, "Ask her before she's becomes busy." So Boom went up to Kat, and said, "Um, Kat, I was wondering...um..."  
"Yes Boom," Kat replied, "What is it?"**

**"Would you...go to Dinner with me tomorrow night?"**

**"I'd love to."**

**"Great, see you later." Boom ran out, screaming happily when he bumped into Bridge and Sky, "Hold it there, what's with you?" Bridge asked.**

**"I've got a date with Kat tomorrow. Thanks to my cousin." Boom boasted.**

**"Wait, Angelina helped you?" Sky asked.  
"Yes why?" **

**"Nothing, I'll you guys later."**

**Back in Yresim, Gothra and Gruumm were in the Chamber talking, while Morgana and Sekans were trying to hear the conversation. "So, what do you say Emperor?" Gothra asked, "Will you let me be your second in command?"**

**"Just let me ask you something," Gruumm began to speak. "Why should I let you be my second in command?"**

**"Let's just say, I have a connection with a Ranger."**

**"Very well, do you what you have to do, and if you succeed, I will make you my second in command."**

**Back on Earth, Sky rushed into the Rec Room, where Angelina was. "What're you doing back here?" Angelina asked.**

**"Did you give advice to Boom?" Sky asked.**

**"Yes, and Cruger. Why?"**

**"Apparently, it's successful, Cruger's booked a table at restaurant for two and Boom's got a date with Kat."**

**"Blimey. Guess it worked."**

**"Yeah, I need to ask you something."**

**"What?"**

**"Well, there's a girl, she's a ranger...and I've known her for ten years. I have these feelings for her, but never realised it until now."**

**"So, who is it?"**

**"Why should I say?"**

**"Otherwise I won't help."**

**"Okay, it's...Syd."**

**"Syd?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Cor, can't believe you...fancy her?"**

**"No, I..."**

**"Love her?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, all I can say is, tell her, before she buggers off with some other bloke."**

**Later on in the evening, Syd was in her room, getting dressed up when Sky came in, "Is it okay if I come in?" He asked.**

**"Sure." Syd replied as Sky walked into the bedroom. He said, "There's something I need to tell you...Are you going out?"**

**"Yeah, I'm going out with that new cadet, Dougie Harle," she replied. "Sorry, what were you going to say?" **

**"Nothing, just...have a nice time." Sky was about to leave when he thought about what Angelina told him, he turned back round and said, "Actually, there was something I was going to say." He went up to Syd and kissed her. As they stopped, Sky confessed, "Look Syd, I love you, I always had, and I thought you and I could be...more than friends?"**

**"Sky I...I'm sorry, but after what happened with you and Z, I don't know I could be more than friends with you." Syd replied, looking as though she was going to cry. Suddenly, the alarms went off, the tannoy said, "Pythodrons are attacking the city." The rangers, who are morphed went into the city, and fought the Pythodrons. When suddenly, lasers shot at them, when they looked up, they found it was Gothra, "Well, we meet at last rangers." He said. Angelina thought he looked similar to the boy in her dream. They fought against him, Gothra aimed his laser at Syd, when suddenly, Sky jumped in and stopped it from shooting at her, then Angelina gave a great big punch at Gothra, they were about to confind him when he disappeared into thin air. Later on, in the Command Centre, Cruger and the rangers, apart from Sky and Syd, were looking at Gothra's profile, "He is a dangerous warrior, he is apparently the heir of Omni." Cruger said, "Where are Sky and Syd?"**

**"They're both in the Hospital Wing." Angelina replied. In the Hospital Wing, Sky was recovering from the battle when Syd came in, Sky said, "I thought you were going out that Harle guy."**

**"Well, I cancelled." Syd replied, "Look Sky, I wanted to say thank you for what you did out there and I'm sorry."**

**"About what?"**

**"About what I said earlier. The truth is, I love you Sky, but I had to deny about my feelings for you when you went out with Z. And I guess I'm worried about what she'll think." Suddenly, Sky placed his hand on top of hers, and they began to kiss. Meanwhile in Yresim, Gothra tells Gruumm about his plan, "What's your plan this time?" Gruumm asked.**

**"Let's just say, my connection with one of the rangers will help me know what they're up to." Gothra replied. Sekans and Morgana were listening to the conversation, "I wonder who that ranger is." Sekans said.**

**"Definitely not that Pink Ranger." Morgana replied.**

**It was then Valentine's Day, Angelina was in the Rec Room with Bridge, while Z went to visit Jack, Ally and Piggy, while Sky and Syd went out together, when suddenly, Cruger came in, "Wicks, you have a visitor." Suddenly, a tall boy with light blue eyes, and black hair came in, Angelina looked like she'd seen a ghost, she laughed in happiness and hugged him, "Steven, I can't believe it's you, what're you doing here?"**

**"Well, Felix told me where you were so I thought I come here." Steven replied.**

**"I've really missed you."**

**"I've missed you too."**

**"Well, I'll show where you can sleep." As they were about to leave, Bridge took off one his gloves and moved his hand past Steven, he knew there wasn't something right about Steven. Cruger asked him, "Is everything okay, Carson?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, everything's...fine."**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day, Sky and Syd announced to the others that they were dating, Syd was worried that Z was going have a go at them, but surprisingly, she took it rather well. While Bridge was fiddling with his toast, Steven asked Angelina if they could get back together. Angelina told him that they could, then they hugged. Suddenly Bridge got up, and was about to storm out when Z asked him, "Are you okay?"**

**"I'm just not hungry." He replied and went out of the room. Steven said to Angelina, "I've got to email my dad, saying I've arrived here."**

**"Okay, see you later." Angelina replied. So Steven went into his room, opened his laptop and on the screen was Gruumm, "Well?" Gruumm asked.**

**"I've arrived at the Academy, that stupid Green Ranger has no clue, the Blue Ranger must be really jealous." He replied.**

**"Good."**

**"Before you go, I want you tell Morgana to draw a monster that'll make the Blue Ranger have out of control jealousy."**

**"Very well, keep up the work and you will have your reward." Later on, Bridge came in, "Where've you been?" Angelina asked.**

**"Just out." Bridge replied. "Look Angelina, I don't think Steven is right."**

**"What are you on about?"**

**"When I read his aura, he looked like that warrior, Gothra."**

**"I don't believe this. Just because he looks a bit like Gothra, doesn't mean it is Gothra."**

**"I'm not saying it because I'm jealous."**

**"Yeah right!"**

**"I'm saying to protect you."**

**"Well I don't need your protection, so why don't you just BOG OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" As Angelina stormed off into her room, Bridge stormed out of the Academy, without explanation. Meanwhile, Morgana finished drawing her monster, which was a giant green monkey, "Gruumm, meet Suolaej, the monster of jealousy."**

**"Excellent." Gruumm said.**

**The next morning, Z was in the town, when spotted someone, with an S.P.D uniform sleeping on one of the benches. It was Bridge. Z went up to him and said, "Bridge." He finally woke up after two minutes. "What are you doing here? Have you been out here all night?" Z asked.**

**"No, I stayed at Piggy's, for a while, and I just rested here." Bridge replied.**

**"You must freezing."**

**"I'm okay." **

**"Is this about Angelina and Steven?" Before Bridge could reply, they heard people screaming, so they went to see what was going on. Suolaej was attacking the city. Before Bridge and Z could morph, Suolaej attacked them. "Laters." He said before he ran off. As they sat up, the rest of the rangers arrived and helped them out, when suddenly, Z shouted at Syd, "Leave me alone, backstabber."**

**"What are you talking about?" Syd asked.  
"You know."**

**As Angelina helped out Bridge, she asked, "Are you alright?"**

**"What's it to you?" Bridge had a go at her, "Why don't you worry about 'Steven'?" Later on, Sky said to Syd and Angelina, "I'm really worried about Bridge and Z, I've never seen them like this before."**

**"I know, I can't believe Z called me a backstabber." Syd replied, tearfully.**

**"Bridge told me to bog off, I really regret yelling at him." Suddenly, Sophie came in and said, "I've found out why Bridge and Z are like this."**

**"How?" Angelina asked.**

**"We looked at the replay of the event and that monster, Suolaej attacked them and put some spell on them." She replied.**

**"So, how do we break the spell?" Syd asked.**

**"We need to catch him and they'll turn back to normal," Sky replied. The alarms went off, Suolaej was attacking the city. Syd, Sky and Angelina morphed, and went into the city, they fought against Suolaej, he was down, Sky got out his morpher and judged him. He was found guilty, they used the Canine Cannon and shot it at him. Suolaej was in a Containment card. The next day, Z and Bridge were back to normal, "Look Syd," Z said, "I want to apologise, I guess I was jealous about you and Sky."**

**"It's not your fault, I blame that icky monkey." Syd replied. **

**"Has anyone seen Angelina?" Bridge asked. "I want to apologise to her." **

**"She's gone out with Steven." Sky replied, suddenly the phone rang, Bridge answered, "Hello?"**

**"Hi, is Angelina Wicks here?"**

**"She's not here, who is it?"**

**"Her brother Felix."**

**"Felix?"**

**"Yeah, she's told me about you hasn;t she?"**

**"Yeah. Listen, I know it might be a bit rude to ask, but did you tell her ex, Steven where she was?"**

**"No, no one's told him I don't think, why?"**

**"Nothing, doesn't matter, I'll tell her you rang."**

**"Cheers." As Bridge hung up, he looked pale, "What's wrong Bridge?" Sky asked.**

**"It was Angelina's brother, he said he hasn't told Steven where she was." Bridge replied. "I know that Steven wasn't right."**

**Meanwhile, Angelina and Steven were in a dark room, Angelina, who was blind-folded, asked, "Can I take the blind-fold off?"**

**"Not yet." Steven replied as he turned on the lights, and said, "Now you can." Angelina took off the blind-fold, in front of her were Pythodrons, gathering around her. "Steven, what's going on?" Angelina asked. "Steven?" She turned round when Steven turned into Gothra. Angelina tried to fight the Pythdrons, when they got hold of her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gothra and the Pythodrons took Angelina into the Cave in Yresim, and put her into a dungeon when Gruumm came in, "Well well ranger, how does it feel being betrayed by an old boyfriend?"**

**"Can't believe you did this to me." Angelina yelled at Gothra.**

**"Grow up Angelina, there was no way we could be together." Gothra replied.**

**"Bridge was right about you."**

**"Who? That stupid Blue Ranger."**

**"Don't underestimate him, Gothra." Gruumm said, "He has been a good annoyance to me, as well as the other rangers."**

**"That's because he hasn't fought against anyone powerful alone."Gothra replied, "let me finish him when he comes." Gruumm moved closer to him and said, "Very well."**

**Back on Earth, Cruger informed the rangers about the kidnap, "You were right Bridge." Z said.**

**"Any ideas where she could be?" Syd asked.**

**"I'm not sure," Cruger replied, "Kat will try to do an analysis." Suddenly a cadet came in and said, "Sir, there's a man called Bradley Wicks who wants to see you." Suddenly a man came in yelled, "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"**

**"I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter, but there's nothing we can do right now." Cruger replied.**

**"Well you better find her or you lot will pay. That's two daughters I've lost." They didn't know what he was talking about, except Sky, who remembered what Angelina told him. Suddenly, Bridge started to do a handstand, so he could think. "What the heck is he doing?" Bradley asked.**

**"Got it." Bridge replied as he stood up again. "What? Have you found her?" Sky asked.**

**"Not quite," Bridge replied, "the only thing I saw was some cave, with black liquid falling from the top."**

**"Yresim," Cruger said. Suddenly, R.I.C, the Robotic Interactive Canine came in, he had something in his mouth, a ball, R.I.C dropped it, when a light appeared, it was Gothra, "Hello Blue Ranger, I've have someone here." It was Angelina, who was tied up. Gothra continued, "I'll be waiting for you outside the cave of Horrors in Yresim."**

**"It's a trap, Bridge." Angelina yelled.**

**"Yes I assure you it is." Gruumm said, "You have three days, Blue ranger, or she will be eliminated." The message stopped. An hour later, Cruger gathered the rangers together, "Sky, I want you, Syd and Z to stay here in case there's trouble. I've asked Jack Landors to help you. While Kat, Sophie and I will go with Bridge." Jack came in, "Jack, good timing." Kat said, "I have your morpher here just in case."**

**"Thanks Kat." Jack replied. Then he turned to Bridge and said, "Come back safe."**

**So Bridge, Cruger, Kat and Sophie were on a ship, heading towards Yresim. When suddenly, the engine of the ship had started cluttering, Cruger lost control of the ship, "Hang on." Cruger yelled. By the ship was about to land, Bridge banged his head against the wall and passed out. Meanwhile, on Earth, Z, Sky, Jack and Syd were in the city patrolling, when all of a sudden, Pythdrons and Morgana appeared out of nowhere, "We meet again rangers." Morgana said.**

**"Not her again." Z moaned. They got out their morphers and shouted, "S.P.D Emergency." They morphed. Jack became the Gold Ranger. They fought against Morgana and the Pythdrons. In the Cave of Horrors in Yresim, Gothra was assembling his warriors, he walked up and down as he looked at them, when he stopped at a key like monster called Yek and said, "I want you and Eloh to go to Saturn Cell and release Broodwing."**

**"But sir, Broodwing is banished..." Yek said.**

**"Only banished from the Troobian Army, but not the Omnio Army." Gothra corrected him.**

**"We'll go and release him, sir." Eloh said. **

**The next morning, Bridge had finally woke up, but he wasn;t in the ship or in a desert of Yresim, somehow, he came to a forest near a cliff. "Ah, you're awake at last." A deep voice spoke. Bridge thought it was Cruger, but when he turned round, it was a giant, blue dragon, lying next to him, Bridge yelled. "Calm down, laddie." The Dragon spoke again. Bridge nearly said, "_What_ are you?" But instead, he asked, "_Who_ are you?"**

**"Forgive me for not giving introductions, my name is Donstro, Guardian of Capee Forest."**

**"How did I get here? Where's Cruger, Kat and Sophie?"**

**"Well, I was on my way back from picking Sired plants, when some python monsters, were dragging you out of the ship, I knew they were from the Omnio Army, I fought them to get to you. As for the others you had mentioned, I haven't seen them."**

**"Well, how do I...Ow!" Bridge was about to get up when he felt pain in his leg. "You need to rest."**

**"Well I can't, in a few days time, I have to get to the Cave of Horrors..."**

**"Wait, did you say 'Cave of Horrors'?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"You can't go there, it's too dangerous for a human like you..."**

**"You don't understand, my friend is in trouble, she got kidnapped by Gothra..."**

**"Gothra, as in, the heir of Omni?"**

**"I guess. Look if I don't save her, they'll eliminate her."**

**"I guess you should go there, fight him and save her..."  
"Wait, I thought you said it'll be too dangerous for humans..."**

**"I said it's too dangerous for _a_ human, unless they are trained to fight anyone like Gothra."**

**"So how do I defeat him?"**

**"You will need to obtain the Sword of Power."**

**"What is the Sword of Power?"**

**"It is a legendary sword. The sword was so powerful, diabolical of evil tried to obtain it. But it will only obtained and harnessed if the sword chose the swordsman to use it."**

**"Well, how do I get it?"**

**"I'm not sure, but there will be dangerous tasks for you pass before you can fight against Gothra. We'll start your training tomorrow, but for now, you need to rest."**

**Somewhere in the desert, Cruger, Kat and Sophie were exhausted after looking for Bridge, Cruger used his morpher to contact Bridge, but it didn't work, "I can't get through to him." Cruger said.**

**"You need to rest Doggie." Kat replied.**

**"We'll look for Bridge in the morning." Sophie said.**

**The next morning, Bridge was sleeping when he was woken by the roar of Donstro, "Wake up you wee bugger." Donstro yelled. "We're starting your training today." Bridge spent all morning running up and down hills, climbing trees, and doing press-ups, Bridge counted, "92...93...94...What number was I on?"**

**"Time for break." Donstro said, "I want you to go down the river bank and gets us water, while you're there, make sure you have a good wash."**

**Meanwhile, Cruger, Kat and Sophie continued to search for Bridge, when suddenly Pythodrons appeared out of nowhere. Cruger, Kat and Sophie got out their morphers out and morphed, Sophie became the Purple Ranger, they ran towards the pythodrons and fought them. Back in Capee, Bridge was washing himself, when suddenly, he saw a bush move, so he got out of the river, put on his clothes and went to see what it was, suddenly, something kicked him from the bush. Out of the bush, was not one, not two, but three Blue Rangers. There was the DinoThunder Ranger, Ninja Storm ranger, and The WildForce Ranger. "Well well, we meet at last." The DinoThunder ranger said. Bridge was about to get his morpher out when suddenly, water shot out from the Ninja ranger's hand and hit his morpher, which fell to the ground. "Sorry, we can't let you use your morpher." Ninja ranger said. So Bridge fought against them, without his morpher. He got the Dino and Ninja, he high-kicked the Wild Ranger, who then fell to the ground, suddenly, he grabbed the S.P.D Morpher. "Yes I got it." Wild Ranger said, as he ran off, the other rangers followed him, Bridge went after them, by the time he got to into the forest, he lost them. Suddenly, he saw a laser shot, which nearly hit him. From behind the trees were the Blue Time Force Ranger, the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger and the Lost Galaxy Ranger, "Let's see how you fight without your weapon." Time Force ranger said. The three blue rangers shot their lasers, Bridge dodged them, he finally got closer to them and fought them. "We see there's a lot of fight in you." Lightspeed ranger said.**

**"Yeah, but is it enough?" Galaxy Ranger asked. They shot their lasers again, Bridge ducked, by the time he got up, they had gone.**

**Back on earth, the other rangers were recovering from their battle, "Can't believe there were so many Pythodrons out there." Z said.**

**"At least Bridge isn't here to fight them." Jack said.**

**"Yeah, hope he's okay." Syd replied.**

**"I'm sure he is." Sky said.**

**Later on in the afternoon, Bridge was walking in the forest, finding his way back, when suddenly, a blue car drove towards him, Bridge dodged it. The car stopped, and some people came out of it, "Not more blue rangers." Bridge groaned. The Space ranger, Turbo ranger and Zeo ranger walked towards him, "Let's see if you can beat us." Space ranger said. Meanwhile, Morgana and Sekans were in the Dungeons, winding Angelina up, when suddenly Gothra came in, "Will you two stop mucking around? This is a Dungeon, not a flaming playground."**

**"Sorry," Morgana and Sekans replied sarcastically.**

**Bridge was knocked down by the Zeo ranger, "Had enough?" The Zeo ranger asked. Bridge was in rage, he got up and kicked the Zeo ranger to the ground, then he ran towards the space and Turbo ranger, and then he fought them. They were down. The three blue rangers gathered round the blue car, "Impressive," Turbo ranger said. "Let's see if you can face your biggest challenge." They drove off. Bridge rested for a bit, it started to rain. Just when he was trying to find shelter, something flew past him, he turned round and found it was two, small, blue mases, he looked at them and then he turned round again and said, "I had a feeling I might run into you." It was the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, "We finally meet, S.P.D Ranger." Blue ranger replied.**

**"Let me guess, you want to fight?"**

**"You guess right." They ran towards eachother and fought, Bridge was pushed to the ground, he then back-flipped to the mases and grabbed them, Mighty Morphin ranger grabbed one of them, then grabbed the other by kicking Bridge. Mighty Ranger was about to use his mases at Bridge, when suddenly, he grabbed them, and high-kicked Mighty ranger. Bridge went up to him, when the ranger said, "Go ahead, I dare you." Bridge dropped the mases, and said, "I would never hurt another ranger." Suddenly, the mighty ranger got up and said, "Come out here, rangers." Suddenly, the rest of Blue rangers appeared, and surrounded Bridge. Mighty ranger walk towards Bridge. At first, Bridge thought he was going to attack him, but all of a sudden, Mighty Ranger stuck out his right hand, shook Bridge's hand said, " Well done, you have passed the test."**

**"What test?" Bridge asked.**

**"You fought without your powers," Ninja ranger said.**

**"I guess you might want this back." Wildforce ranger said as he gave Bridge his morpher back.**

**"And we want you to have this." Mighty ranger said, as he gave Bridge a sword, it wasn't just a sword, it was the Sword of Power. The blue rangers gathered round eachother, and turned from blue light to a giant Dragon. It was Donstro. "It was you all along, wasn't it?" Bridge asked.**

**"Indeed it was." Donstro replied. "Now you have a choice. You can either wait a few more days to fight Gothra, or you can go now."**

**In the Cave of Horrors, Angelina was asleep, when Gothra came into the Dungeon, he said quietly, "You know, there's no point of you staying here, there's no way the Blue ranger will save you." Suddenly, a Pythdron came out of nowhere, it fell to the ground, Angelina started to wake up. Gothra didn't know what was going on, suddenly, someone stepped in. It was Bridge, Angelina was so pleased to see him. "Guess you have proved me wrong, Ranger." Gothra said.**

**"Guess I did." Bridge replied, as he got his morpher out and shouted, "S.P.D Emergency." He morphed, suddenly, he got the Sword of Power, Gothra got his Omni-Saber. They fought, Gothra was down, Bridge went up to Angelina and cut the chain, he lifted her up. Gothra tried to stop them, but he was weak. As they left, he said, "You might have won the battle, Ranger, but you haven't won the war." As Bridge and Angelina got out, Donstro flew near them and said, "Hop on." They both got on his back, he continued as he flew, "I just spotted your friends, I'll pick them up and get you to Earth safely." So he did, he found Cruger, Kat and Sophie, picked them up and went to Earth. Meanwhile, Gruumm was in the Dungeons, when he found Gothra, who passed out, he lifted him up and took him to his chamber. He said, "You'll rest here, and when you do, you will find the Blue ranger's weakness."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gothra was cleaning his sword, when suddenly, Yek came in, "Sir I have terrible news. The rangers caught Eloh."**

**"But did you manage to get Broodwing?" Gothra asked.**

**"No sir, I couldn't."**

**"Well, you what they said, if you want something done, do it yourself."**

**Back on Earth, the rangers were in thr Rec Room, when Angelina recieved post-call, it was from her dad, "Hi sweetheart. Listen, after what happened, I've decided your Gran should stay in Newtech City with you, just to be on the safe side." After the message, Angelina said, "Brilliant. Not." Meanwhile, Z was in the City, helping Jack, Ally and Piggy with giving clothes to the poor, "Thanks for helping us." Ally said.**

**"That's okay." Z replied.**

**"I really missed doing this with you." Jack said.**

**"At least you're here to help and not ruin it." Piggy said, suddenly Jack hit him in the arm, "Watch it." Piggy said, "I just bought this suit an hour ago."**

**Back in the Academy, Cruger came in and said, "Wicks, there's someone here to see you." It was an old lady, with messy hair, she began to speak, "Is that you Sweetheart?"**

**"Hello gran." Angelina replied.**

**"Here she is."**

**"You okay?"**

**"Yeah lovely, you wanted me to see you? You wanted to see me didn't you?"**

**"yeah." They both hugged, Gran said, "I noticed that, oh you are a good girl. You are a darling child."**

**"Gran, this is Sky and Syd." Gran looked at them and said, "Oh, don't they look lovely, I mean look at this girl here, ain't she lovely, and as for this man here, oh what a darling boy, and very tall, something I would look for in a man, if I were fifty years younger." Gran cackled. Suddenly Z came in, "Hey guys." **

**"Hi Z," Angelina said, "This is my Gran."**

**"Nice to meet you, Mrs Wicks." Z said.  
"Please sweetheart, call me Granny Wicks." Gran replied, "Another lovely girl, if only there were more of you in England, the girls there are shocking, except my Granddaughter. As for this boy here." She pinched Sky's cheek, "He is the perfect husband, you got a catch here Angelina."**

**"Actually Gran, Sky is Syd's boyfriend." Angelina replied. Suddenly, Bridge came in, "Hi."**

**"Hi Bridge." Angelina replied, "Gran, this is Bridge." Granny Wicks looked at him and said, "Too short."**

**"Huh?" Bridge looked confused.**

**"I mean, a bit short and not that good-looking, not like this handsome man here." She cackled again. Later on in the Afternoon, Bridge asked, as he picked a plate of toast. "Does anyone want any toast? It's really 'buttery.'" He wiggled his fingers. Angelina took a piece of Toast, when Bridge asked Granny Wicks if she wanted any, she replied, "No thank you, I don't like it 'buttery.'"**

**"Gran, you like it buttery, you know you do." Angelina replied.**

**"'Gran, you like it buttery, you know you do', please stop bringing my stomach up." Gran said. She turned to Sky and asked, "Oh, what's that you're reading?"**

**"Just a S.P.D Handbook." Sky replied.**

**"Oh, a S.P.D Handbook, how interesting." Suddenly, Bridge got and stormed into his room, Angelina went after him. Angelina went in and asked, "Are you okay?"**

**"No." Bridge replied. "I don't understand why your Grandmother hates me so much."**

**"It's not that she hates you, she just has an opinion of people. But once she gets to know you more, she'll really like you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really." Suddenly, Angelina placed her hand on top of his, and were about to move their heads closer to eachother, when suddenly, Granny Wicks came in, "Come on Sweetheart, I need to get some shopping."**

**"I'll see you later." Angelina said to Bridge, when suddenly, she kissed him on the cheek. Bridge was stunned.**

**Meanwhile, Gothra was thinking of a plan to get Bridge out of a way. "Got it," he said, "Now all I need is someone to help me."**

**Back on Earth, Granny Wicks and Angelina were in a ninety-nine cents shop, "Cor, look at all of this rubbish." Granny Wicks said out loud.**

**"Well, let's go back to the Academy." Angelina replied.**

**"Hold on, what's this?"**

**"A Garden Gnome."**

**"How much is it?"**

**"Ninety-nine cents."**

**"Excuse me young man," She called to the green alien, "How much is this?"**

**"Ninety-nine cents." He replied**

**"Ninety-nine cents, you say."**

**"Yes, everything's ninty-nine cents."**

**"Is it really? I wouldn't mind taking all of these out of your hand for ninety-nine cents."  
"No, Gran." Angelina began to speak, "It's ninety-nine cents per item."**

**"What? Twenty Shillings, how ridiculous." Gran replied, as she put back the Gnone back. Then she picked up the jars, which were in a packet and asked, "What are these?"**

**"Jam jars."**

**"Three jars for ninety-nine cents? I could do with four."**

**"Come on Gran, I'll be late for Weapons Class."**

**"Fine." They went up to the counter, Gran said, "Three jars for ninety-nine cents."**

**"Would you like a bag?" The green alien said.**

**"Of course I do, what do you think I'll carry the jars, on top of my head?"**

**"Okay, that'll be an extra cent."**

**"What?"**

**"They charge ninety-nine cents for the item," Angelina said, "And they charge you a cent for the bag."**

**"I've never heard so much toddle in all my years." Gran said.**

**"Look, I'll pay for it."**

**"WHAT? Don't you dare? Since when did I take money off you."  
"Do you want the bag or not?" The alien asked.**

**"Oh, flaming chill out." Gran looked at the item, when the alien said, "We've got other customers waiting, so if you want to stand and look at it, I suggest you move to the other side."**

**"I haven't got time to standing around, my granddaughter's got a lesson to go to." Gran said, "Come on, you'll be late." She chucked the jars into a basket and said as they left, "What a load of old tosh." **


End file.
